Amanda Finn
History 'Early Life' Amanda's life began happy enough with a loving, if poor, family. Unfortunately Amanda was left alone a lot for her parents worked a lot. Amanda was taken by the Syndicate at the age of 9. She was experimented on and turned into a sugar glider chimera. As a prettier looking chimera, she began as a sex slave. Power Awakening When she was approximately 12 years old, she was giving a particularly rough "client." In terror that he would kill her, she awakened to her powers and subsequently crushed and killed him. Afterwards, despite her handlers efforts to control her powers, she resisted and hurt or killed any client they attempted to give her. She was then sent to the pits. While in the fighting pits she adopted a sweet, cutesy persona she used to trick people into underestimating and trusting her so she could crush them more easily. Entertained by her shtick, they often put her up against mainly "fresh bait" that would fall for it. Though they had grown tired of it and decided to pit her against Fray. Fray doesn't fall for her persona but instead the two add their strength together and break free. Upon reaching the outside, the hero Lasher meets them. Amanda is taken in by the hero Minotaur and then attends Ravenhold by recommendation.. At Ravenhold Amanda picks up her cutesy, sweet, and helpless persona again at Ravenhold. She is friendly with everyone while simultaneously hating them. She can only be herself around people like Fray and Tatsuya Sugimoto. Her roommate is Alexandra Reed. Character Traits Personality She acts cute, sweet, and helpless as a defense mechanism to make people undestimate her and then she crushes them. In reality she is cold, ruthless, and selfish. She is also paranoid and mistrustful. Physical Traits She is fairly short with small features. Her face has markings like a sugar glider and her eyes are a bit large for her face. She has flaps that extend from her wrists to her ankles and most of her back is covered in fur. She also has the bushy tail and ears of a sugar glider as well. She has fur over most of her body but it is patchy in places and there is much less near her extremities (hands, feet, face) She had long brown hair. She wears a lot of shorts and shirts that have holes cut out of the side, no matter what she wears it constricts her flaps a little bit. Abilities Powers Gravity manipulation (lessening and increasing). Gliding. Skills and Training Great skill in acting personas out. Relationship Family * Parents: Status Unknown Relationships * None Friends * Fray — Cares more for him than anyone else. Says more about how little she cares for others than it does about how much she cares for him. Enemies * The Syndicate — She wishes revenge on them. Other * Story Appearances x Trivia * x Category:Character Category:Character by EJ Williams Category:Class 4 of 2016 Category:Transgender Category:Transgender Female Category:Queer Category:Heterosexual Category:Cape Category:Superhero Category:Parahuman Category:Chimera Category:Alive Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Recommended to Ravenhold Category:2016 Freshman Category:White Category:American Citizen Category:Human Chimera Category:Single Category:Atheist Category:Orphan Category:CSA Victim Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Paramorph Category:Sugar Glider Chimera Category:Slave Category:Freshman Category:Paramorph Support Group Category:Fashion Club Category:Gardening Club